


С оттяжечкой!!!

by anjinhos



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние галифрейцы, что путешествуют по просторам вселенной сквозь пространство и время, всегда нуждаются в спутниках. Даже если эти спутники не совсем люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С оттяжечкой!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empatik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Empatik).



> Посвящается моей любимой Empatik в подарок на её День Рождения! 
> 
> Отбившись от стаи альф и дарака Дерек возвращается обратно в Нью-Йорк; Стайлза Стилински никогда не существовало; как бы кроссовер с Доктором Кто.

Дерек снова оказался в Нью-Йорке, но в этот раз один – без поддержки Лоры. Питер остался в Бикон Хилс, но уж кто-кто, а он точно проживёт без Дерека, возможно, даже лучше, чем с ним. Кору к себе в стаю взял Майкл. Шесть лет назад он приютил у себя Лору и Дерека и в этот раз тоже пришёл на выручку. Правда, теперь его гостеприимство распространялось лишь на Кору: опальный альфа без силы и стаи не был никому нужен. Дерек не был обижен на Майкла – взять его к себе в стаю означало бы подписаться на большие проблемы. Понятное дело, что никто не стал бы так рисковать.  
Расставание с сестрой было самым тяжёлым из того, что пришлось сделать Дереку за последние несколько дней. Кора была ещё более упёртой, чем он сам, так что большую часть беседы они кричали и рычали друг на друга. Конечно же, тот факт, что Майкл отказался брать Дерека в свою стаю, в разговоре так и не прозвучал, поэтому Кора считала брата эгоистичным засранцем. Однако она согласилась остаться в нью-йоркской стае, и этого было более чем достаточно. Дерек понимал, что сильно задел сестру, своим отказом взять её с собой, но он был железобетонно уверен, что поступает правильно.  
От «правильно» легче не становилось, именно поэтому он уже третий час мёрз на скамейке на набережной у Бруклинского моста, как будто наказывая себя. От разглядывания небоскрёбов на другой стороне Ист-Ривер уже начинало воротить, но Дерек упорно продолжал на них пялиться, прокручивая в голове возможные планы своих дальнейших действий.  
Он не сразу заметил, что к нему на скамейку кто-то подсел.  
\- Ты чего-то ждёшь? – раздавшееся сбоку заставило Дерека, глубоко ушедшего в свои мысли, вздрогнуть.  
Он резко повернул голову и увидел рядом с собой паренька не старше двадцати. И всё же, несмотря на юный возраст, тот был одет в строгий костюм тройку. Такие ещё его дед одевал, правда, те не были кричаще красного цвета.  
\- Ну, так что? – парню явно надоело ждать.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно. Тогда, - Дерек проследил, как длинные пальцы взъерошили и без того торчащую во все стороны чёлку, - может скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Дерек. Дерек Хэйл.  
Волчьё чутьё молчало, а значит, этот странный мальчишка в ярких тряпках не представлял никакой угрозы, но было в нём что-то такое, что настораживало. Может, он был местным сумасшедшим? Дерек принюхался, но ничего такого не обнаружил, а ведь он был довольно близко знаком с Кейт Арджент – он прекрасно знал, как пахнет безумие. И всё же в запахе парня было что-то странное, какие-то нотки, которых он прежде не встречал.  
\- Дерек-Дерек-Хэйл, который ничего не ждёт, - повторил парень, задумчиво, отбивая пальцами какой-то бодрый ритм на своём колене. – А я Стайлз.  
\- Кто?  
\- Стайлз – это моё имя, - парень улыбнулся, сверкнув янтарно-карими глазами.  
\- Странное имя, - покачал головой Дерек, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение собеседника.  
У Стайлза явно была аритмия: сердце билось настолько быстро и настолько не ритмично, что казалось, что оно там ни одно, а как минимум в количестве двух. С таким сердцебиением парень уже должен был быть близок к предсмертным конвульсиям, но судя по его внешнему виду, наоборот, чувствовал себя очень даже хорошо.  
\- Ну, то имя, что дали мне при рождении довольно сложно выговорить на английском языке, - яркие карие глаза поблекли, как если бы принадлежали старику, а не молодому парню, но через несколько секунд марок исчез, – так что зови меня Стайлз.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дерек и поднялся на ноги - продолжать этот странный разговор он не собирался.  
\- Так куда ты идёшь? – Стайлз последовал за ним.  
\- Никуда.  
\- Приятель, люди не могут идти в никуда, если они, конечно, не провалились в чёрную дыру, хотя… - парень склонил голову на бок, открывая обзор на россыпь родинок на шее, - … тогда они всё равно куда-нибудь попадут. Они просто не знают куда.  
\- Ага, - пришлось ускорить шаг, но это явно не помогло.  
\- Если ты не знаешь, куда идёшь, и не знаешь, чего ждёшь от жизни, то может пойдёшь со мной? Мне нужен попутчик как раз на одно путешествие.  
\- Ты собираешься поездить по стране?  
\- Возможно, это смотря, что ты понимаешь под словом путешествие, - Стайлз улыбнулся, похлопав Дерека по спине, но получив в ответ весьма недовольный взгляд, отдёрнул ладонь. – Ладно-ладно, я убрал руки. Так что?  
\- Ладно.  
Согласие было дано неохотно, но, если не учитывать, что придётся терпеть странности этого …Стайлза, то сейчас Дерек делал весьма выгодный ход: никто не смог бы его найти, ведь он сам не знал, куда направляется.  
\- Супер, - Стайлз сделал победный жест со вскинутой вверх рукой. – Но, может, перестанешь уже хмуриться? Нельзя же быть постоянно таким, - Дерек снова одарил его недовольным взглядом. – Да ладно, чувак, вот хотя бы немного подними уголки губ вверх, а то у тебя сейчас такой видок, как будто ты только что освежевал чей-то труп, а потом им же и пообедал. Фууу.  
\- У тебя хотя бы есть машина для твоего путешествия? - Дерек проигнорировал его последние реплики, уже жалея, что согласился.  
\- О да. Тебе обязательно понравится моя малышка. Она у меня просто уууух! – Стайлз замахал руками, показывая насколько «уууух».  
\- Отлично, - Дерек перехватил его руку, спасая свой нос от перелома, - и куда мы едем?  
\- Ну, давай так: я выбираю мир, а ты – назад или вперёд?  
\- Назад или вперёд?  
\- В прошлое или в будущее, - пояснил Стайлз, отпирая ключом неработающий, а потому наглухо закрытый за всех сторон светло-голубой газетный киоск.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз шагнул внутрь.  
Дерек хотел оспорить этот момент, но его взгляд зацепился за афиши, наклеенные сбоку киоска. Стинг, Эдит Пиаф, Стар Трек: Месть Хана, Элвис Пресли, выставка Энди Уорхола, Леди Гага, Фрэнк Синатра, Завтрак у Тиффани, Ганс энд роузес – афиши были наклеены вперемешку и, видимо, для украшения неприметной голубой будки с газетами. В самом углу была прикреплена как будто самая свежая из них со странным существом с лысым черепом и щупальцами вместо нижней половины лица.  
\- Хор Удов? – вслух прочитал Дерек.  
\- От их песен прямо за душу берёт, - Стайлз высунулся из двери киоска. – Так ты идёшь?  
Дерек пожал плечами и шагнул за порог, вдруг оказавшись в огромном ярко освещённом помещении, похожем… похожем на мостик корабля из какого-нибудь футуристического фильма.  
\- Да… забыл сказать: ТАРДИС немного больше внутри, чем кажется, когда смотришь на неё снаружи. Ты, кстати, можешь звать её просто Джиппи – ей так больше нравиться, - Стайлз снова похлопал Дерека по плечу, но тот этого даже не заметил, всё ещё оглядываясь кругом в полном шоке.  
\- Это… это же…  
\- Машина времени! – всплеснул руками Стайлз уже стоя у каких-то приборов по центру …мостика? – С оттяжечкой! – радостно воскликнул он, дёргая на себя какой-то рычаг.  
Что-то натужно загудело, пол под ногами дрогнул, и только сейчас Дерека посетило смутное понимание того, на какое путешествие он подписался.


End file.
